


In Bloom

by YourGhost



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, evan has daddy issues and finds a way to cope, i really need to emphasize the daddy kink part of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourGhost/pseuds/YourGhost
Summary: Max Thompson Jr. has been a shadow on the wall for the longest time. After a particularly frustrating trial, Evan decides it’s finally time to get some use out of the boy by blowing off some steam.





	In Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags.
> 
> I was honestly surprised that this was the first Evan/Max fic on AO3, so uh, I hope you enjoy this short and hopefully sexy piece.

Killers aren’t technically supposed to intermingle. Not that most of them would even want to, considering their rather sociopathic natures, but the very structure of their strange world discourages socialization. Long stretches of illusionary forest and fog separate all the imitation realms which they occupy. This confusing maze of nothingness often leads back to where they came from even if they just walk straight, so even navigating to another place is nearly impossible.

Max, however, somehow managed to solve all the strange mysteries of the Entity’s world and find his way to Evan’s lonely home.

At first, it was a novelty. Max isn’t quite feral like Lisa, but it goes without saying that he’s still not quite put together right. With neither the self-awareness to understand the world nor the language ability to ask deep questions, he’s a loose cannon. He tears apart anything that moves near him. The only reason that Evan’s not missing an arm is because Max responded surprisingly well to his calm and almost parental demeanor. At the very least, Max understands that he could not easily take a man like Evan MacMillan down. Their interactions have been nothing but peaceful thanks to how boring their lives are outside of trials. 

Watching an animal run around its cage is only entertaining for so long. Sure, Max seems to enjoy the company since they passed that initial stage of getting used to each other, but simple companionship is not something Evan needs or wants. So he thought long and hard to himself about what to do with this weirdo that won't leave him alone.

Naturally, Evan decided to shape Max into the perfect servant.

It was so easy, seeing as Max already considered Evan as an authority figure due to his sheer size. They started off easy with Max doing simple things that anybody would do for a friend. Sometimes it felt like pulling teeth with how hard it was to get Max to understand what he was actually saying, but slowly and surely, his language skills improved until they could confidently interact as long as Evan carefully enunciated. The only issue this plan had was that there was nothing meaningful to actually make Max do. All trials are forcibly conducted by a solitary killer, meaning the only thing Evan can do with his newfound power is force Max to do whatever labor there was to do or make him run around for the sake of having something to watch. Suffice to say, it's far from exciting. Even a novelty such as another human being lost its luster. Max became just another boring facet of Evan’s life in the Entity’s realm. Just another waste of space, like everything else. The trials were the only thing that still excited him.

The trials, of course, also remained the only thing that genuinely angered him.

It all started with one damn girl. The others have never been sharp enough to outsmart the Trapper himself. Even Jake Park, with all his trap-breaking bullshit, or Meg Thomas, who’s only plan was to run faster than him, aren’t able to get away from him. No, the only thing that can make his blood boil is the sight of that one girl’s beanie. She was too slippery for her own good. As silent as a cat, Nea Karlsson had nine lives and then some. How is he supposed to catch someone who can never be found? She has proven to be his most elusive prey yet. She dances around the jaws of death so gracefully, safely triggers bear traps with the quickest ease, and disappears out of sight faster than a ghost.

She is the antithesis to everything that Evan has become. Where his intimidating shadow falls, she is unshaken. When his blade flies, she is nowhere to be seen. When his traps lie in wait like starving Venus fly traps, she is a moth fluttering away in search of the light. In short, Evan wants nothing more in the world than to kill her. To wring the life out of her smarmy little face with his own gnarled hands. 

Such a dramatic end to their rivalry has yet to happen though. After another particularly irritating round of Nea staying a step ahead at every turn, Evan finds himself back in his wonderful home with nobody in sight. The memory of Nea flashing her stupid flashlight at him in the most smug fashion physically possible is burned into his mind. Evan would had killed her through sheer contempt alone if it were not for the Entity’s intervention. In any other world, his glare would have been powerful enough to make her head explode on sight. So Evan lets out a frustrated scream into the air. It echoes across the empty field, disappearing into the dark expanse of the sky. Nobody is around to hear the only emotion he’s ever felt since his father died. The comfort of isolation is a strange one, in this way. It feels dirty to revel in it, but it’s all he knows anymore. Once his father was gone, he was left alone in a world he felt apathetic at best towards. 

A man can only do so much sulking, however, so Evan just retires himself to the ironworks and loses himself in a hypnotic obsession yet again. Sharpening the jaws of the millionth bear trap ironically takes away the edge from his emotions. The blades thin until the slightest touch draws blood from his finger. 

“Evan?” A choked voice calls.

He spins around on his heels with his fists curled. Unused to his own name, it almost frightens him to hear it. A whirlwind of memories hits him hard but the whipping wind inside his head is brought to a crashing halt when he sees Max’s distorted face peering at him from behind the door.

Evan releases his breath before sucking it back in sharply. “How long have you been here?”

“A long time.” Max steps around the corner to reveal himself fully. Curious, he stares at the hundreds of contraptions lining the walls and piling up on the floor. “Are you mad at me?”

“No. Not at you.” Evan swings back around and returns to hammering a length of iron into shape. The shock that reverberates through his arm mingles with the tension in his muscle until his body feels like it’s part of the metal itself. The rhythm of it is all he cares about at the moment, and yet Max’s stare burns a hole into the back of his head. It doesn’t take much longer before Evan turns to look at him. “Do you want something?”

Max doesn’t say anything. It honestly pisses him off further, but the strange way his lungs trill tells Evan that there’s nothing insidious behind the silence. Max just keeps staring. Ominously. His company isn’t exactly appreciated at the moment, though somehow it’s not unwanted. Evan’s jaw sets hard. His molars grind against each other as he tries to figure out the mystery of human connection. The last time he had really talked to anyone, it was before he sent a bunch of men to their death. They obeyed his command until the very end, at which point they could only writhe like worms until their inevitable doom. He had stood there listening to their screams until the night went quiet.

Just thinking about that feeling sends a rush of excitement through his body.

“Do you want to make yourself useful?” Evan talks as calmly as possible, even though the clatter of metal falling to the floor makes Max jump out of his skin. When he sees Evan turn around and step closer, he holds himself still. It’s clear on his face that he’s torn between a desperation for validation and an innate resistance to sub-ordinance.

The only reason, Evan surmises, that Max doesn’t fall away when he puts his hand on his shoulder is that, deep down, Max wishes he had someone. An unbridled rage permeates his entire being, but just like Evan, he desperately yearns for a father figure in his life. Licking his lips hungrily, Evan leans in close and drops his hand from Max’s shoulder down to his side. He could be that for him. Even though he’s an intimidating figure to the survivors, Max is nothing more than a skinny twig compared to Evan. Heavy fingers dip between the grooves of the leathery and blistered skin that covers Max’s washboard stomach.

The boy crumples beneath his touch, but Evan’s strong grip keeps him pressed against his warmth. Realistically speaking, Evan has no way of knowing whether or not any of his assumptions are true. It’s all just mindless conjecture that he made up to entertain his indulgent perversions, but that doesn’t matter at all. His heart pounds in his ears as he reaches beneath the tattered waistband of Max’s jeans. “You’ll enjoy this.” Evan assures him. The uncharacteristically warm tone he says it in eases the stiffness in Max’s muscles, though he remains as still as the frozen air surrounding them. The sweat coating his body acts as a glistening thermocline.

Slowly, Evan pulls Max along until his back hits the wall. Their clothes sink away and his cock throbs as if suspended in zero gravity. The sight of its girth mesmerizes Max, who had only ever seen his own dick before, and the two look a lot different. The pressure of Evan’s hands on his shoulders bends Max down until his twisted face meets Evan’s cock. Though he’s unsure of what he’s supposed to be doing, he doesn’t recoil when Evan works his dick into the boy’s mouth, gently scraping the taut skin against Max’s twisted teeth as he tries to fit the whole length of his cock in.

The way Max curiously slides his tongue around the head of it sends shocks of forgotten pleasure up Evan’s spine. Masturbation wasn’t something rare among killers, but self-pleasure lost its luster a long time ago. He only does it for the physiological release, but now, the bittersweet sensation consuming him is driving him crazy unlike ever before. He wants to pin Max down and fuck him so hard that he won’t be able to walk afterwards. He wanted to take it all so bad, but the strange allure of having another person next to him has grown on him. Stripping the petals from the flower would remove all beauty from the world. Yes, deep down, he wants so much more. He can get off with someone by finding an unlucky survivor, but there’s something much more important he’s been missing.

Oh, to see this garden in bloom. It would be wonderful to love someone again.

“Come on, harder...” Evan cranes his neck up and lets out a guttural groan as his hands grab onto Max’s matted hair. He forces the boy’s head back and forth to pleasure his cock. “Make daddy cum.” 

Max freezes up at Evan’s words again. His teeth dig into the sopping dick in his mouth as his jaw tenses. The pain burns too distinctly to be enjoyable, but Evan just bites down on his lip and growls a little. He eases his grip and lets Max sink away ever so slightly. The amount of patience it takes for him to not just violently facefuck Max is astronomical. The only thing stopping him is the promise of something more, and the fact that he managed to get Max to go this far is enough to instill the foreign feeling of hope into Evan.

“You wouldn’t want to disappoint me, right?”

The way Max looks up at him as he starts thrusting the shaft of Evan's cock deep into his throat is thrilling. It’s so cute, seeing a virgin choke on his cock like this. A viscous mix of saliva and precum dribbles down the sides of Max’s mouth. For the first time in ages, a wide grin creeps its way onto Evan’s face, and that’s all it takes for Max to know that this is the right thing to do. A series of desperate moans erupts out of Evan as the pressure starts getting to be too much to resist. Just before he cums though, Evan slides his cock out of Max’s mouth and hoists its girth above the boy’s eager face. A torrent of white floods over his skin, blinding his eyes and sending a flush of warmth over his body. The cum splashes down onto Max’s shoulders and chest as Evan finishes with a few last strokes.

“Fuck, you’re a natural.” Evan pants for air as he sinks down the wall. The dizzying array of endorphins that hit him make the whole world spin. Colors dot his vision. It’s been so long since he’s had a good fuck. “Good job, boy.”

Max still doesn’t say anything, but his breath catches in his throat. His chest heaves in and out as he wipes at his face with one hand, but the slick of sticky cum clings to his skin. Curious, he sticks his finger in his mouth and sucks the semen off, but he almost seems disappointed by the taste. 

“You’re still hard.” Smiling to himself, Evan points down at Max’s much more lithe cock. The younger man moves to hide himself as if embarrassed by the revelation, but Evan’s touch stops him from withdrawing. “What kind of daddy would I be if I didn’t help you out?”

Sliding up behind him, Evan runs a soothing hand down Max’s arm to try to warm him up for a second round. The hormones running through Max seem to be taking over because he doesn’t even flinch when Evan’s fingers wrap around his leaking erection. Before Evan can get very far, Max reaches down and takes hold of his own cock, furiously rubbing at it. The eagerness takes Evan by surprise, so he just laughs to himself a little and moves on to introducing his thick cock into Max’s ass.

“Hold still for me. This won’t hurt for long.” Evan’s low voice swims around in Max’s head like a narcotic cocktail. Max’s virgin ass is frustratingly tight, but with some patience and a lot of cum and spit, Evan’s cock manages to slip into Max. He starts gently thrusting his hips in and out, causing the boy to let out long moans. The pulsing of Max’s hole around his member brings him close to an orgasm in less than a minute, but fortunately, he has enough stamina to ram Max in the ass until he’s shouting his name. It doesn’t take much more work before Max arches his back and a gush of cum hits the floor.

“Good job, Max. You listen so well.” Evan pulls his dick out as Max’s shaking body slumps down, but before he falls away, Evan rubs his dick in between Max’s ass cheeks until that last bit of friction causes him to cum a second time. Though a lot less semen spills out than last time, the release is still as intense as it was before. The drum beat of his heart resonates throughout the room. “How did that feel?” Evan’s arms wrap around Max and pull him onto his lap. 

“Feels good.” Max manages to respond quickly, but even when he's trying to say just two simple words, he still slurs all the sounds together.

Evan runs his thumb under the curve of Max’s jaw, stopping at the length of stretched skin on the other side of his chin. It’s almost scary to feel so strongly so suddenly. Ever since his father died, he had been so afraid of feeling something like this again, but now… In the Entity’s realm, everything is different. Nobody can take Max away from him. 

“You’re all mine.”


End file.
